


Chatfic Insanity

by Hobeyhay09



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Insanity, M/M, g a y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobeyhay09/pseuds/Hobeyhay09
Summary: Imagine what would happen. If Junko decided to make a group chat for all the classes.I'll try my best to implement most of the characters.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Owari Akane, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Junko and Herself, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

*Dis-Bear added 10+ people to the chat*

Makoto: Monokuma wtf.

Toko: H-huh! M-master!

Kaede: Togami. Please...Make her be quiet.

Byakuya: Toko. Leave. Nobody wants you here.

Toko: Y-yes M-master...

*Toko has logged off*

Shuichi: Thank god

Rantaro: Finally

Nagito: Is she gone?

Hajime: Yes Nagito. Yes.

Junko: Sorry guys.

Mukuro: Shes not sorry. Apologies.

Junko: DAMN IT MUKURO

Byakuya: This is quite...Well quite.

Makoto: Mhm...

Kyoko: This is the 5th time this has happened.

Celestia: I'm extremely sick of it.

Kokichi: THANKS JUNKO~

Junko: Aw...You're welcome.

Makoto: You're both weird.

Kokichi: TwT Junko is my mommy now.

Keebo: I thought I was your mother?

Kokichi: Keebs- No!

Makoto: Give us a second to go die laughing.

*Makoto and Byakuya have logged off*

Kaede: Shuichi, Rantaro. Im gonna go check on him. Makotos gonna die if i dont help

Shuichi: Bye

Rantaro: BYE :<

Keebo: Bye

Kokichi: Buh bye~

Kyoko: Bye.

Celestia: Bye Bye~.

Junko: Are you all gonna say bye?

Mukuro: Bye

Junko: okay wtf

Hajime: Bye

*nagito sent an audio file*

Shuichi: IS THIS REALLY JUST YOU MOANING HOPE

Hajime: Uh....that was meant for me.

*Shuichi has logged off*

Rantaro: Im leaving

Kyoko: So are celeste and I.

Junko: we're all leaving

*Everyone has logged off*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NAGITO SET A FIRE AND HE BURNED HAJIMES SHIRT  
> WOAHHHHHHHHHHH

Makoto: HELP ME!

Byakuya: Oh god...

Chiaki: Mako. What did you do?

Nagito: We set a fire.

Hajime: WE?

Nagito: I. I set a fire.

Kyoko: Are you kidding...

Byakuya: I'm not helping.

Celestia: Not it.

Junko: Not it

Nagito: Not it.

Makoto: NAGITO YOU STARTED IT!

Hajime: I'm coming.....  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Byakuya: How'd it go?

Makoto: Luckily nothing was damaged.

Junko: Nagito was there. What did you expect?

Hajime: My shirt was set on fire. WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING WAS DAMAGED

Nagito: That was hot.

Makoto: Literally.

Chiaki: I'd appreciate it if you don't flirt around us.

Byakuya: Chiaki. This is why we don't take you to parties.

Junko: We don't take YOU to parties Byakuya.

Makoto: I take him.

Kokichi: Why don't you guys take Chiaki?

Nagito: She used to sleep a lot.

Hajime: So we gave up.

Keebo: Why have I never been invited?

Chiaki: You're not fun to be around.

Makoto: I can agree to that.

Kokichi: He's amazing. Screw you guys.

Kaede: Was

Shuichi: That

Kokichi: NO IT WASNT A LIE!

Rantaro: He took my line...  
*Kokichi and Keebo are offline*

Kaede: Mako.

Makoto: On it.

Byakuya: Hajime?

Hajime: No fricking idea.  
\----------------------------------------  
*Makoto and Kaede*

Kaede: Are you okay Mako?

Makoto: Except for some worry and fear. I'm okay.

Kaede: Is your stove okay?

Makoto: He didn't set my stove on fire.

Makoto: He set my car on fire.

Kaede: WHAT!?!?!?

Makoto: uh...

Kaede: HOW DID HE-

Makoto: We were cooking eggs on the engine

Makoto: Don't tell Byakuya  
\---------------------------------------------------  
*Rantaro and Shuichi are offline*

Makoto: So whos still here? I forgot...o~o

Byakuya: Im here.

Kyoko: Im here.

Chiaki: I, Nagito and Hajime are going now.

Kaede: Im here

Makoto: Junko? you still there?

Junko: I'm tryna eat a burrito leave me alone.

Makoto: okay then...

*Nagito, Chiaki and Hajime are offline*

Celestia: I'm still here.

Kyoko: Babe we gotta go.

Celestia: Yes mam.

*Celestia and Kyoko are offline*

Makoto: Who wants to play Kiss, Marry, Kill!!

Byakuya: Real people or fake ones...

Junko: Real

Kaede: Real

Makoto: Real!

Byakuya: Fine...

Junko: Okay. Byakuya....Kiss, Marry, Kill. Me, Kaede and Mako.

Byakuya: Isn't this rather obvious? Kiss Kaede, Marry Makoto and Kill you.

Makoto: Don't make me blush like that...

Kaede: Can I kill TogamI?

Junko: Hm...

Makoto: No!

Byakuya: I'd prefer it if you didn't.

Kaede: Junko?

Junko: Sure. If you want.

*Kaede is offline*

Makoto: Meep!

Byakuya: Im actually scared.

Junko: Someone text Shuichi.

Junko: I may be a psycho.

Junko: But I want Makoto and Byakuya babies.

Makoto: T-that's not how it works!

Byakuya: Your in-text stutter is adorable.

*Junko is offline*

Makoto: BYE!

*Makoto is offline*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument turns into a McDonald's adventure

Sonia: What has incurred in these past chats!

Makoto: Nagito is stupid. Hajime and Nagito together are worse.

Chiaki: Mako! You and your boyfriend are scary as well!

Byakuya: What did you say?

*Chiaki is offline*

Hajime: Don't scare our girlfriend

Nagito: That scared her?

Makoto: Nagito. How are you still in a relationship.

Junko: Ultimate Lucky Student

Makoto: IM THE ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT TOO.

Hajime: Nobody can rival Nagito's luck.

Byakuya: Sorry Mako. Nagito is kinda the god of luck.

Kyoko: You're truly the ultimate hope.

Junko: Im the ultimate despair. I keep forgetting why we aren't at each other's throats.

Byakuya: because im rich enough to have you killed in an instant.

Hajime: And he has Nagito and Akane in his corner.

Celestia: And Genocide Jack.

Toko: Did some call me???

Makoto: KUYA HELP!

Hajime: IM OUT

*Hajime is offline*

Nagito: Im hungry.

Celestia: Wanna go get lunch Nagito?

Nagito: Yes.

Kyoko: Im coming.

Makoto: Same.

Byakuya: I'll come.

Junko: Can we go to McDonald's?

Makoto: YES!!!

Nagito: PLEASE.

Kyoko: Sounds good to me.

Celestia: Whats mcdonalds?

Byakuya: Its a pleasant place. Makoto gets his Happy Meals there.

Makoto: IM SO HUNGRY!

*everyone is offline*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plans to go visit Makoto in the hospital after he gets his appendix r e m o v e d

Aoi: I heard about Mako! Is he feeling better?

Sonia: I have as well. I'm extremely concerned about him.

Hajime: Nagito vomited in the same span. But he's okay.

Chiaki: I think we all care about Mako more.

Nagito: You're the worst...

Aoi: Appendicitis isn't even contagious.

Mikan: It cant be spread by any sort of contact at all!

Sonia: We should go visit him after the surgery...It'd make him happy.

Hajime: I agree.

Aoi: Whos coming?

Aoi: I know I am.

Hajime: Me and Chi are gonna come. Nagito is...Nagiting, so we won't take him.

Sonia: Gundham and I will come, I'll collect Kazuichi on the way.

Junko: I can come. Mukuro is sick of everyone's crap.

Mikan: I would come but im working all this week...

Sonia: You can visit him during breaks! You work at the hospital silly!

Mikan: Oh yes! Then I can visit Makoto.

Shuichi: Me and Kaede can come.

Kaede: Im not gonna flake out on my little brother like that.

Kaede: Rantaro, Kokichi, and Keebo are gonna go Rantaro, Kokichi, and Keebo with Nagito.

Junko: What the fuck does that mean.

Shuichi: It means our boyfriend is crazy and is gonna go get high with Kokichi and Nagito while Keebo watches.

Junko: Oh I want in.

Aoi: Okay...Taking Junko off the list.

Sonia: So that leaves....Me, Aoi, Gundham, Kazuichi, Hajime, Chiaki, Shuichi, Kaede and Mikan?

Aoi: Yep!

Kaede: I'd assume Byakuya as well.

Shuichi: I'd bet he's already with Mako.

Kaede: They're at home currently. Waiting for the date of his surgery.

Aoi: Im gonna get Teru to make him a get well soon cake!

Aoi: Akane and I can get anything from him for the right price.

Junko: You're gross.

Chiaki: why around me...

Hajime: Im just gonna take Chi and keep her safe.

Hajime: Bye guys

*Hajime and Chiaki are offline*

Junko: Im gonna go get the strong stuff so we can be Junking, Rantaring, Koking, Keebing, and Nagiting in peace.

Aoi: I-

Sonia: What did I just read...

*Kaede and Shuichi are offline*

Mikan: Junko. Are you okay...

Junko: Yeah. Im great. Why?

Sonia: Im leaving.

Aoi: Sonia can we get ice cream- I need to cleanse myself after that.

Sonia: Yes....we can...

*Aoi and Sonia are offline*

Junko: Im confused.

*mikan sent a gif*

*Insert waving and leaving gif here*

*everyone is offline*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in on Makoto.
> 
> Because Makoto is the Best boy
> 
> And he is the main person this entire fic is about
> 
> No matter if I try and make it like that or not.

Aoi: Mako!! Are you feeling better?

Makoto: Much better. Thank you, Hina!

Sonia: After we got kicked out that nurse seemed so scared!

Byakuya: She didn't assume we were Gay.

Junko: Everyone can tell you're gay. You both look Gayer than a Pride Parade.

Makoto: Thanks?

Hajime: Are you talking about Nagito?

Junko: You and Him too.

Junko: Y'all are so gay.

Aoi: Thank you!

Hajime: Im insulted...

Nagito: Im very Gay.

Chiaki: Im not gay!

Byakuya: You're Poly. That's Gay.

Makoto: Is it?

Aoi: Uh...

Hajime: I mean I'd assume...

Sonia: Am I the only heterosexual here?

Aoi: You're Pan Sonia I bet $100

Hajime: I bet $20

Makoto: Kuya~?

Byakuya: We bet $1,000.

Sonia: I don't need your charity! I'm rich as well Mr.Togami!

Hajime: I don't think it's possible to be richer then Byakuya.

Byakuya: My hair is worth more than your college education, girlfriend and your car.

Makoto: No it isn't. I cut your hair for free

*Byakuya is offline*

Hajime: Well then.

Chiaki: We destroyed him

Sonia: Im queen of the castle~!

Byakuya: Im the King and Makoto is My Queen. Who are you "Queen"

Junko: OH SHIT.

Junko: PLACING BETS ON THE WAR.

Makoto: We shift our bets over to Makoto

Hajime: Mines on Byakuya

Aoi: Same here.

Junko: Sonia needs help. $50 from me.

Kyoko: Me and Celeste put $500 on Byakuya.

Celestia: $250 from each of us.

Nagito: 10k on Byakuya.

Makoto: WHAT!!

Byakuya: He's typing...Wait...

Nagito: *$10 k?

Sonia: Im bound to lose...

Junko: Meet at the Bar on Friday at 7 for the fight.

Makoto: I cant come :<

Byakuya: How about we just have....Like a boyfriend war.

Sonia: You mean...We have our boyfriends. Defend our Honors?

Junko: YES.

Nagito: YES

Hajime: YES

Kyoko: YES.

Celestia: Yes, please.

Chiaki: This should be interesting...

*everyone is offline*


	6. Ahoge Bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ahoge bois discuss the "incident"

*Ahoge Bois*

Makoto: Does anyone have updates on the SoniaXGundham incident?

Nagito: what?

Hajime: Im not sure. Sonia was telling Chi that she and Gundham might break up.

Rantaro: Tea.

Kaede: Tea.

Shuichi: Much tea.

Keebo: May I ask Sonia?

Makoto: NO!!! NO NO NO!

Kaede: Dude girls are so sensitive!

Nagito: You're a girl.

Hajime: I just realized the chats titled "Ahoge Bois" But Kaede is a girl.

Shuichi: Oh yeah.

Kaede: eh. It's fine.

Makoto: Anyway. Back to the topic

Keebo: I asked her.

Makoto: KEEBO!

Kaede: YOU STUPID BOY-

Shuichi: Sonia is gonna kill us...

Nagito: What'd she say?

Keebo: She said she and Gundham broke up.

Hajime: Who got the hamsters?!?!?!

Kaede: Gundham.

Keebo: Akamatsu-Chan is correct.

Makoto: *sigh* well.

Nagito: let's discuss this later

*everyone is offline*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i d k. The poly pals do their thing

*the Poly-Pals*

Byakuya: GUYS LETS THROW A RAGER

Nagito: Finally. He acts like a human!!!

Kaede: Its Mako.

Hajime: Why's he on Byakuya's phone?

Byakuya: Oh...uh. Mine got run over by a semi-truck

Chiaki: What.

Kaede: I-

Shuichi: WAIT WHY ARE THEY IN THE POLY PALS CHAT?

Rantaro: yah know. Good question.

Byakuya: Kaede added me.

Shuichi: I swear to all that is holy-

Chiaki: *atua has entered the chat*

Kokichi: Okay. Ima go kiss Keeboi

Chiaki: *atua has left the chat because of your sins*

*Byakuya and Hajime have left the chat*

*Shuichi and Kaede have left the chat*

Rantaro: hm.

Chiaki: Hm.

Kokichi: Hm.

Nagito: Im hungry.

*Chiaki, Rantaro and Kokichi are offline*

Nagito: I want a sandwich

Nagito: im hungry.

Nagito: Guys?


End file.
